Never a No
by theNorwegian
Summary: This is a fanfic that shows how Denmark has it after everyone begins to get together; and a DenNor one-shot. Note for the audience: this is a bit short and it's smut, but this is as far as i will go when it comes to request's. Anyway, Please review!


It's never a "No" when it comes to Denmark. He doesn't hesitate, never questions it or even blinks as he answers. If anyone who didn't know him got asked to tell their opinion on him, he would have been called a slut or whore so often it would eventually get to him.

But that isn't what he is. He doesn't act like that on purpose; he acts like that on instinct. It's simply like that because he understands and feels obligated to give what is asked from him. He loves everyone who deserves to be loved, and that is a lot of people. And never has anyone he loves gotten a "no" from him when they have asked for sex from him.

He has his preferences, yes, but no one really knows what those are. Underneath a so loving an affectionate façade it is eventually hard to see what lies. Who he really feels for and who he doesn't no one really knows. To him it doesn't matter though, since his preference or "love" isn't going to happen anyway… ever.

So it only comes naturally to him when his beloved Norway, his best friend, asks him to have sex with him late at night. The Norwegian man is someone the Dane could never say "no" to, no matter what or the case. So naturally, it's a yes. A brittle one, of course, since the Dane himself is drunk and can barely stand if told to.

Norway isn't bothered by this; he is far too used to it and simply ignores it as he half carries the Dane to the bed. The Dane's very own bed to be precise, because Denmark rarely likes to wake up alone in a bed he isn't familiar with.

"You're such a wussy, Norge" the Dane mutters, feeling the taller man gently take of his t-shirt.

"That's why I'm doing this with you, stupid" Norway mutters back with a smile. Denmark smirks, but this isn't noticed by the Norwegian, because Denmark has buried his face in Norway's neck crook and the room is dark.

A real wussy too, Denmark thinks, feeling a hint of sympathy grow inside of him. Generally, that's what makes the two male's sex life so regular. Norway imagines France, while Denmark imagines whoever Denmark imagines. Norway thinks they are okay with that, but Denmark secretly fears the day it stops, because as said before- his love is never going to happen, it is impossible, and when Norway finally tells France he loves her- he has no one to go to anymore. To have had sex with almost everyone possible, kind of makes it hard to establish a relationship like everyone else are slowly beginning to do.

"Slower" Denmark gasps. He is fully undressed and Norway is gently preparing his lubed entrance with his finger. Although it goes gently, Denmark wants to feel more and feel more longer- so slower it is.

"Sure" Norway replies. He guides Denmark further up on his bare lap and presses closer. Oh God how he had wished for this to be France. Denmark gasps again, this time loudly. Norway sure knows where to touch inside of him. The Norwegian smiles, pressing a second finger into Denmark. The Dane only groans lowly and presses his forehead to his friends shoulder. They sit like this for a while, Norway preparing Denmark, and Denmark unwillingly moaning for every time his friend finds his sweet spot.

Eventually-

"Hurry up and fuck me" It slips out of the Dane's mouth easily, along with several moans and curses.

"Mhmm" is Norway's muffled response. He's kissing the Dane's shoulders and neck, ready to fuck him like no tomorrow. Denmark's erected member barely brushes towards the Norwegian man's chest as he lines up his member with his entrance. A tiny, sharp gasp is heard from the Dane. And with that, Norway pushes in. He goes slowly at first, making time for Denmark to adjust to his even bigger cock.

He can already feel it now that Denmark isn't going to last long. The Dane is trembling and his breathing is erratic, just as his but more intense.

He slowly begins to speed up, and eventually the only thing that can be heard from the almost pitch black room is enthusiastic moans and the sound of skin hitting skin as Norway pounds into Denmark.

"Don't even think of saying her name" Denmark manages to say between his own moans. Norway grunts, remembering the last time. It had sort of boner killer for the Dane apparently, but he shrugs it off. He wants to think of others things than what kills the Dane's mood; to be more precise, he wants to see how hard it is possible to pound into the Dane. He grabs Denmark's waist tighter and speeds up, managing to catch the Dane of guard.

"Fuck!" The Dane yells in pleasure.

The shorter blond reaches down to his own erection, not able to hold back anymore. The much needed growth in pleasure makes him shiver as he strokes himself.

"Close already?" Norway teases breathlessly.

"M- Maybe" Denmark stutters. He feels his own legs going weak under him and mentally thanks the Norwegian when he keeps him in place. Pounding up and down in sync with Norway was hard enough already, but when he decided to do it so furiously it was almost impossible together with all the pleasure.

"M- I'm c- close" Denmark shudders. Norway groans, feeling close too. The taller man has to bite down on Denmark's shoulder to not moan out loudly like the Dane. Denmark presses close, feeling the much known heat building up in his lower regions. He shuts his eyes and with Norway hitting his prostate spot on one final time, it is done.

"C- Coming!" Denmark almost screams at the end and with a final stroke he feels his own orgasm flow over him. He manages to even get some semen on Norway's chin as he comes.

Norway keeps going, but slows down as he too reaches his orgasm. He could have gone on longer if hadn't been for Denmark's walls tightening around his member. He hisses lowly and leans on Denmark's chest while he rides his orgasm out. A low curse slips out of Denmark as he slowly sinks together in Norway's lap, lazily leaning on him as Norway continues to thrust into him.

After a few minutes Norway pulls out and Denmark sights. The Norwegian tries to kiss Denmark's forehead, but misses and kisses his closed eye instead. Denmark only laughs of course, finding it funny enough.

"Thanks for tonight" Norway mutters after a minute or two with silence, making Denmark move away from his lap so he can sit up. He begins to take on his trousers again, and shortly after stands up. He can't see Denmark in the dark, but he knows Denmark is staring; he always does when he leaves his room after sex.

"Oh, it was a pleasure" Denmark drones.

Norway closes the door and leaves Denmark in the complete dark. The Dane listens to his friend's footsteps, noting that Norway is going to the bathroom instead of upstairs to his own bedroom.

He knows no one can see him, and eventually a tear runs down his cheek. It used to be much more than just a fuck before. Usually the ones he had sex with stayed during the night, accompanying him in his bed. Now, he is left alone in the dark. But he can't help it; he simply can't say "No" no matter how much he wants to, no matter how used he feels after things like this. And this time it's even worse, because he is just a replacement. That's the worst of all things, isn't it?

Eventually the alcohol he has consumed begins to affect him again and he feels sleepy. It's with heavy thoughts he falls asleep.

It's a curse that he just can't say "No"

* * *

So, this is for the person who reviewed on my previous fanfic (What If?) and asked for DenNor. I don't ship DenNor myself; I ship Norway with France and Denmark with Sweden, so that's why I made it like this. But it was about time there was a bit sad fanfics here, though, don't you think?

This is a fanfic that shows how Denmark has it after everyone begins to get together + DenNor one-shot.


End file.
